five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bonnie
(Może szukałeś/łaś Toy Bonnie'go z drugiej części gry?) Antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Tak jak reszta animatroników, w nocy chce nas dopaść. W dzień gra w kapeli Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Wygląd Bonnie to fioletowo-lawendowy animatronik o wyglądzie królika i różowo-czerwonych oczach. Ma uszy królika i czerwoną muszkę. Na scenie gra na czerwono-białej gitarze. Jako jedyny nie ma brwi i tak jak chica nie ma piegów. Nie licząc jego głowy i koloru, większość ciała tego antagonisty jest identyczna z ciałem Freddy'ego. Ta wersja Bonnie'go, tak jak inne animatroniki w pierwszej części gry, nie ma zębów na górnej szczęce. Lokacje Startową lokacją Bonnie'go, podobnie jak jego kompanów: Freddy'ego i Chici jest Show Stage. Po aktywacji może przemieścić się do wybranego pomieszczenia po lewej stronie (nie licząc Pirate Cove). Oznacza to, że może pojawić się w Jadalni, Kulisach, Zachodnim Korytarzu, Schowku, i w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza. Kiedy zagląda do Biura , stoi przy lewych drzwiach. Zachowanie Bonnie znany jest z tego, że zagląda do Biura częściej niż inne animatroniki, i tak jak Foxy pojawia się po lewej stronie. Stoi bezpośrednio przy drzwiach, w przeciwieństwie do Chici, która stoi przy oknie Biura. Częstotliwość pojawiania się Bonnie'go przy Biurze jest nieprzewidywalna, ponieważ używa on teleportacji, co można zobaczyć w Cheat Mode, w mobilnej wersji gry. Bonnie jest zdolny do chwilowego wyłączenia kamer, aby przemieścić się w inną lokację, tak jak inne animatroniki (oprócz Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego). W niektórych nocach, jeśli gracz nie patrzy na Bonnie'go na monitorach, nie przemieści się on z Show Stage. To jedna z najlepszych metod przetrwania nocy drugiej. W czwartej i piątej nocy, kiedy Bonnie stoi przy kamerze na zewnątrz (CAM 2B) jego głowa i szczęka trzęsą się w paranormalny sposób. Podczas każdej nocy może być widziany w odległości kilku centymetrów od kamery w Backstage (CAM 5), skierowany twarzą na wprost do niej. Jego oczy są wtedy kompletnie czarne. Kiedy Bonnie wejdzie do Biura, a gracz obserwuje kamery, mogą byś słyszane ciche jęki. Kiedy gracz opuści monitor Bonnie zaatakuje go kończąc tym samym grę. Bonnie może także siłą opuścić monitor. Ciekawostki * Bonnie jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który może przemieścić się w kierunku naszych drzwi. Od nocy pierwszej , Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od pozostałych animatroników. * W trailerze gry Bonnie biegnie korytarzem. W samej grze to Foxy przejął tą rolę. * W trailerze Bonnie ściąga maskę z głowy pokazując endoszkielet. Nie zostało to jednak wykorzystane w grze. * Scott Cawthon uważa, że Bonnie jest najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. Dodatkowo twórca gry oznajmiał, że wiele razy śnił mu się po nocach. * Podczas śmierci lub podczas włączania gry może pokazać się bezoki Bonnie, który widnieje kilka sekund. Po tym widok przeskakuje do menu. Pojawia się też, kiedy Golden Freddy jest w biurze. * Istnieje błąd, który sprawia, że czasami atak Bonniego nie jest widzialny, a jedynie słyszalny. * Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem w pierwszej części gry, który nie ma brwi. *Scott wiele razy w wywiadach wspomniał że Bonnie jest jego ulubieńcem jednak w gazecie po nighmatare mod we FNaF 3 napisał, że Bonnie'ego nie lubi ( Możliwe że ciągle jest jego ulubieńcem ale był zły za to co robił mu w koszmarach) * Niektórzy uważają że Bonnie jest dziewczyną, głównie jest to spowodowane przez jego imię i kolor kostiumu. Jednak Bonnie jest Samcem co jest oficjalnie potwierdzone przez twórcę gry. * Od nocy czwartej szczęka i głowa Bonnie'go trzęsą się w paranormalny sposób, gdy stoi w kamerze West Hall Corner. * Oficjalnie nie ma swojego "Phantom'owego" odpowiednika, ale może być nim Springtrap ze względu na uszy królika, które ma także Bonnie. * Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "Bunny" co oznacza królik. . Galeria XbonnieX.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg 185px-Supply Bonnie.png 185px-Backstage Bonnie.png 185px-DiningArea Bonnie.png BDAF_bright.png 206_bright.png 182px-188_bright.png 182px-Backstage_BonnieClose.png 182px-Cam1B_bonnie2_bright.png 479_bright.png 185px-2.png BonnieMugshot.png.png Tumblr inline nabj8eeqpz1sm63xe.png 179px-Cam1B bonnie2.png 185px-205.png 179px-90.png 185px-479.png 185px-206.png 185px-188.png Boonie (no eyes).png Community_image_1410463900.gif|Animacja zdejmowania maski Bonniego z trailera Bonnie_ECH.gif Tumblr_inline_naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif Cam1B_bonnie2.png P55YuN4.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-10_at_5.50.49_PM.png 192.png 185px-2.png BonnieGuitar.jpg Bonnie_shadow.png Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Animacja biegnącego Bonniego z trailera Muńeco_de_Bonnie_Android.png|Pluszak Bonnie'go którego można było kupić za 4$ Bonnie y chica iluminados en la dining area.jpg Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Wygląd thumb Jego wygląd znacznie różni się od tego z pierwszej części gry. Tak jak Freddy ma dwa guziki na brzuchu i czerwoną muszkę. Jego twarz została wypatroszona, większa jej część została usunięta, pozostały z niej jedynie dolne zęby. Zamiast oczu Bonnie ma czerwone diody. Jego lewa ręka została wyrwana, na jej miejscu zostały przewody. Jego kostium jest obdarty, najbardziej w okolicy nóg, skąd wychodzi też trochę przewodów. Jego prawa dłoń i lewa stopa nie są już pokryte kostiumem, pokazując jego endoszkielet. Ma zauważalnie większy brzuch, który jest bardziej okrągły niż górna część ciała Bonnie'go. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej części gry Bonnie ma teraz ustalony pewien wzorzec. Zaczyna się poruszać podczas nocy drugiej, lecz jest bardzo nieaktywny aż do nocy trzeciej. Razem z innymi starymi animatronikami zaczyna w Parts/Service i idzie do Głównego Korytarza. Po tym zmierza w stronę Biura przez Korytarz, gdzie po prostu patrzy na gracza. Po tym zmierza w stronę Party Room 1 by dostać się do nas przez Lewy Szyb Wentylacyjny. Gdy znajdzie się w Biurze i gracz opuści monitor, bądź Bonnie zrobi to za niego siłą, będzie stał przed biurkiem, podczas gdy światło będzie migało, zanim Bonnie zniknie. Gracz ma wtedy mniej niż sekundę od momentu w którym ujrzy Bonnie'go na założenie maski, aby uniknąć śmierci. Gdy zrobi to zbyt późno, bądź nie zrobi tego wcale, Bonnie zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic, lecz po chwili, niezależnie od tego, czy maska będzie założona, zaatakuje. Bonnie jest bardzo aktywny, szczególnie podczas późniejszych nocy. Gdy zostanie złapany na Korytarzu szybko wejdzie do Biura przez Szyb, jednocześnie zaskakując gracza. Światło może go spowolnić, tak samo jak inne animatroniki. Ciekawostki * Dziwne jest to, że diody Bonnie'go są prawie zawsze czerwone, lecz gdy jest w Menu, Party Room 1 i w Szybie Wentylacyjnym, są one białe. * Gdy jest w Biurze gracz ma szansę zobaczyć błysk w jego diodach. * Jak w pierwszej części gry, jest bardziej aktywny niż Chica. * Również podobnie do pierwszej części, gdy Bonnie i Chica wchodzą do szybów, Bonnie pojawia się w lewym, a Chica w prawym. (W poprzedniej części pojawiali się oni po tych samych stronach w drzwiach.) * Bonnie, tak jak Chica, nie może być zobaczony w szybie poprzez świecenie światłem z Biura. * Można zauważyć, że jego zdjęcie z ekranu w Custom Night posiada muszkę, która przechodzi przez jego zęby. Jest to najprawdopodobniej błąd w teksturach. * Czasami gdy będziemy patrzeć w kamerę, Bonnie może ją nam siłą wziąć i będzie stał przed nami. * Twarz Bonnie'go została prawdopodobnie użyta jako części zamienne do Toy Bonnie'go. * Istnieje teoria, że Bonnie chce nam wyrwać twarz i ją sobie założyć. Widać na jumpscarze, jak jego ręka kieruje się do naszej twarzy. * Odpowiednikami Bonnie'go są: Toy Bonnie, Shadow Bonnie i Springtrap * Bonnie to jeden z czterech animatroników które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu drugim jest Mangle trzecim Toy Freddy a czwartym Freddy Fazbear. Galeria 185px-Bonnie In The Main Hall.png 185px-FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png 185px-197.png Tumblr ndz7wmkH6Y1s5hypfo4 500.png 185px-Bonnie In Front Of Player.png 185px-Bonnie Down The Hall.png BonnieDoll.png BonnieJumpscare.gif FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png FNAF_2_Old_Bonnie.png Bonnie_Icon.png Bunny-New-Model.jpg Bonnie Sprite Gif.gif|Bonnie z minigrze w FNAF3 Screenshot_2015-01-02-14-55-44.png|Bonnie z Golden Freddy Bonnie_Desarmado.png Old bonnie vector by awokenarts-d88yukf.png Kategoria:Główni antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Bonnie'go Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Fabuła http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Noce Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 1 Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 2 Kategoria:Królik Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Jumpscary